


Is not a one night stand, Erik.

by IAmMistake



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmMistake/pseuds/IAmMistake
Summary: Un pequeño One Shot de First Class.Solo porque quería trabajar con un antiguo post de facebook de Demián Lehmann. (En el Team Cherik)Este trabajo lo hice con una amiga mía, a quien apodo Cross. Ella se encargó de la parte 'hard' porque yo no podía. XD
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Is not a one night stand, Erik.

Erik suspiró con cansancio, estaba jugando con su bebida mientras observaba a su amigo beber de golpe un enorme vaso de cerveza mientras reía con alegría.

Lehnsherr frunció su ceño cuando un hombre -bastante atractivo- agarró de la cintura a Charles y ambos comenzaron a bailar muy apegados. Sus celos eran ridículos, él no era más que un simple amigo y compañero de viaje en ésta travesía de búsqueda de mutantes, sus celos no estaban nada justificados.

Trataba de no dejarse llevar por su ira, no quería que el metal del lugar comenzara a temblar y asustara a todos los presentes, tuvo suerte de que, cuando aquel hombre le agarró el perfectamente formado trasero a Xavier y trató de besar su boca apasionadamente, sólo él estuviera lo suficientemente sobrio para ver el movimiento del metal de las mesas cercanas a ellos.

-Disculpa la interrupción, pero mi amigo y yo ya tenemos que retirarnos, mañana debemos trabajar.  
-Hey, hombre. Yo puedo cuidar bien de tu amigo, tú solo vete, no haces falta aquí.

La cólera del alemán incrementaba con rapidez, en su mente sólo surgían maldiciones; maldito el alcohol en las venas del telépata, malditos los humanos, maldito el bar al que fueron a parar, malditos celos suyos y maldita picardía y sensualidad de Charles.

-No confiamos en desconocidos, lo siento, temo que debo insistir.  
-¿Cómo dices? ¿No confiar? -ríe burlón mientras apega más a Charles hacia su cuerpo- ¡Si tu amigo se lanzó a mis brazos como una prostituta básica!

Lehnsherr iba a decir algo en defensa de su amigo, pero nunca se esperó que un fuerte puñetazo aterrizara en la quijada de aquel hombre del bar.

La gente de alrededor volteó a mirarlos con atención mientras el desconocido los insultaba a gritos y se sobaba la zona afectada. El telépata se acomodó la ropa y su cabello entre suspiros, mirando con una ceja levantada al joven cuando éste le gritó.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves!? ¿Quién te crees?  
-¿¡Cómo te atreves tú?! No soy ninguna prostituta. -la voz de Charles sonó con firmeza a pesar de estar atolondrado por el alcohol- Y tu fuiste quien se lanzó encima mío, tarado.

El humano se acercó peligrosamente a Xavier, Erik se preparó para interceptarlo y atacar sin importarle las miradas curiosas del resto.

Erik nunca se esperó que, antes de que el homo sapiens golpeara con todas sus fuerzas a su amigo, Charles utilizara su mutación para detener a su atacante, el alemán supuso que fue el hecho de no estar sobrio lo único que lo motivó a controlar a aquel desconocido. La gente miró incrédula como el humano se detenía y luego caía dormido en el piso del establecimiento.

El cuerpo de Erik se tensó, entrando en estado de alerta, normalmente estaría repitiendo el lema "Mutante y orgulloso" pero ahora no era el momento. Lehnsherr se acercó a Charles y, rodeando su cintura, lo sacó del establecimiento, el de ojos celestes no se quejó.

Ya afuera, Charles se soltó del castaño e inspiró profundamente el aire fresco de la noche mientras emprendía su marcha hacia su hospedaje.

-Que decepción. -suspira con aburrimiento- Era guapo, pero no tenía nada de cerebro. Podríamos haberla pasado bien si hubiera sabido cuidar su estúpida boca.

Su compañero mutante lo miró con exasperación, aquel comportamiento no era digno de uno de los telépatas más poderosos del mundo. 

-¡Mein gott! ¡¿Qué diablos, Charles?! -se acomoda el cabello mientras camina a su lado- ¿Te lo ibas a llevar al cuarto de hotel? ¿A un miserable humano?  
-¿Y qué si era humano? -Xavier se encogió de hombros mientras seguía alejándose del bar- Quería desestresarme un poco, con toda ésta búsqueda de mutantes no he tenido tiempo para mí.   
-¡Pero ni siquiera lo conocías!  
-Mi querido amigo, -ríe Charles- ¿no conoces el concepto de 'one night stand'?

Erik resopló con frustración, comenzaba a pensar que Charles le sacaría canas verdes por estrés, él y los jóvenes a los que estaban reclutando. 

-¿Y tu no recordabas que la habitación de hotel es doble y no podría haberme ido a ningún lugar mientras "te divertías"?  
-Oh. . .cierto. -Charles suspira con aburrimiento- Me olvidé, pero ya relájate. No sucedió nada.  
-¡Pero pudo haber pasado algo por todo el alcohol en tu sistema!

Lehnsherr pasó saliva con disgusto mientras se imaginaba a Charles siendo forzado a tener relaciones con cualquier inmundo humano de por allí, sus pensamientos debieron ser bastante fuertes puesto que Xavier volteó a mirarlo con sus cejas levantadas por la indignación y sorpresa.

-Te recuerdo, Erik, que soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderme y no ser ninguna damisela en peligro. -su ceño se frunce mientras que eleva la voz, el hotel ya estaba a la vista- No dependo de nadie ni porque tome de más. Si hubiera pasado a mayores sería porque yo lo acepté y no quise detenerlo.

El alemán se reprendió a sí mismo por haber imaginado eso, era bastante consciente del increíble poder de Charles, no era su intención herir al de menor estatura. Caminó apresurado para dar alcance a su contrario.

-Charles -lo agarra del brazo con firmeza- No quería ofenderte. Sé que puedes defenderte muy bien pero no debes arriesgarte así.

El profesor se deshizo del agarre y se adentró a su hotel. Lehnsherr suspiró con cansancio pensando en lo terco y dramático que se ponía Xavier a veces.

Subió los pisos que le hacían falta y utilizó su poder para abrir la puerta de la habitación ya que su compañero se había llevado ambas llaves en su berrinche.

Lo primero que entró a su campo de visión fue Xavier quitándose su elegante abrigo para dejarlo desperdigado por allí, las cortinas estaban semi abiertas y la Luna resplandecía en su máximo esplendor, Erik comenzó a desvestirse mientras caminaba con dirección a su propia cama para poder descansar y reponerse del agotado día ya que un mutante con el don de sacar unas garras de sus manos y de curarse rápidamente los había rechazado esa mañana y eso hacia que el viaje fuera inútil, la mañana siguiente estaría llena de nuevos viajes y él quería descansar.

-Buenas noches Charles.

No recibió respuesta, por lo que se dirigió al baño para terminar de cambiarse.

Se había quitado la blanca camisa cuando sintió al telépata entrar a su mente y ordenarle quedarse quieto.

¨Ni pienses que vas a dormir, querido amigo, me arruinaste mi noche y yo realmente deseo divertirme hoy.¨

Aquellas palabras resonaron en la mente del judío haciéndolo sentir una oleada la sorpresa.   
Observó por el espejo como él se le acercaba y sintió un escalofrío cuando las manos frías de Xavier se posaron en sus hombros y en su pecho.

¨Charles, detente, no sabes lo que estás haciendo.¨

La alegre risa del telépata resonó por las paredes del baño. 

-Oh Erik, claro que sé lo que hago, también sé lo que quiero, y lo que quiero eres tú.

El telépata posó sus rojos labios en el cuello desnudo del alemán para ver su reacción en el reflejo del espejo.  
Erik se estremeció ante aquel contacto mientras rogaba obtener su movilidad de nuevo para detener al telépata.

"¡Charles! No estás en tus cinco sentidos.  
No puedo. . .no podemos hacer esto."

El de ojos celestes resopló con algo de molestia al ver los pensamientos de su compañero de cuarto pero su excitación era mayor que su irritación, por lo que siguió pasando sus manos por los pectorales ajenos.

Lehnsherr no pudo reprimir un suspiro placentero, hace tanto tiempo que no era tocado de esa forma.

-Solo accede, Erik. -susurró Charles con su voz cargada de sensualidad- Podemos pasarla muy bien juntos.

La mente del mutante de poderes de magnetismo era un completo desastre por su lucha entre sus deseos, su código moral y los sentimientos que estaban creciendo en su interior.

-Esto está mal, -dijo cuando sintió al telépata devolverle la voz- no puedo hacerlo, Charles. Estás borracho.

El ojiceleste gruñó con notoria cólera contenida y le devolvió el control total de su cuerpo mientras se alejaba del baño.

Erik apagó el interruptor de la luz y salió para confrontar a su contrario.

-¡No lo entiendo, Erik! ¡Sé lo mucho que lo deseas! -gimió con frustración- ¡Lo vi en tu mente!

El rostro de Erik se tiñó de rojo a pesar de que trataba de ocultarlo. Su corazón latió con rapidez por la vergüenza sentida ante tal declaración, deseaba desesperadamente huir de allí.

Tal vez podría saltar por la ventana y levitar con su poder. Conseguir algo que bloqueara la entrada de la poderosa mente de Charles a la suya, crear una isla para mutantes y reinar lejos del resto de la civilización.

Si, era un buen plan, debería hacerlo.

Estaba a punto de efectuar su escapada cuando Xavier se le acercó trasformando su mirada de rabia a una comprensiva y encantadora.

-Erik.

El mencionado tembló por la forma en la que su nombre fue pronunciado por su amigo. Era demasiado para él.

-Te lo repetiré. -su voz estaba cargada de paciencia, como si Erik fuera un estudiante que no comprendía una simple lección- Estoy lo suficientemente sobrio como para saber lo que quiero, y ya te dije que te quiero a ti.

Enfatizó sus palabras al posar sus manos en los hombros del de mayor altura.

-Pero si tu no deseas estar conmigo está bien.

La confusión de Erik fue notoria mientras Charles reprimía risas y comenzaba a alejarse.

-De todas maneras, puedo conseguirme a alguien para ésta noche. -agarra su saco y lo desempolva dispuesto a colocárselo- Así que, si no quieres aprovechar tu oportunidad, iré a un bar a buscar a alguien, puedo encontrar a una persona que quiera realizar tu fantasía sexual de las esposas metálicas. Siempre fue una de mis favori-

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando Erik lo pegó a su cuerpo bruscamente, pero cuidando de no lastimarlo.

-No permitiré que vayas y traigas a un o a una desconocida aquí. Y menos que cumplan una fantasía mía contigo.

Una sonrisa se posó en los labios de Charles mientras levantaba una de sus cejas.

-No es como si pudieras impedírmelo.

Erik mandó al diablo su lado racional y sucumbió por sus más profundos deseos. Coló sus manos por debajo del chaleco y de la camisa que llevaba Xavier y comenzó a acariciar su torso.

-Te lo puedo impedir con simples palabras; -hizo una pausa para luego afirmar con solemnidad- sé que conmigo lo pasarás mejor que con cualquier humano.

La risa de Charles fue sincera y hasta aniñada, pero sus ojos rebosaban de lujuria y deseo mientras pasaba sus manos por el torso desnudo del judío.

-¿En serio? -susurra inclinándose hacia el oído contrario- Demuéstralo, Erik.

El mencionado bajó un poco la cabeza mientras desabotonaba el cuello de la camisa de Charles con rapidez y comenzó a besar y mordisquear la piel expuesta del profesor. El ojiceleste soltaba algunos suspiros que expresaban su placer y acariciaba la cabellera castaña de su compañero.

Sus cuerpos creaban fricción, pero necesitaban más. Necesitaban dar todo de sí mismos.

Charles se alejó para agarrar la corbata de su amigo y jalarlo -sin ejercer mucha fuerza porque Erik se dejó- hacia su cama, al caer en las sábanas ambos rieron como si fueran unos escolares escapando para hacer alguna locura.

Los toqueteos no cesaban, se ayudaron a desvestirse y lanzaron la ropa por todos lados, en la mañana se preocuparían por ordenar.

-Me gusta ese chaleco, -dijo Charles con diversión- gracias por no rasgarlo.  
-¿Quién soy yo para romper la ropa del reconocido profesor de genética? -respondió burlón- Aunque te apuesto que se habría visto muy excitante, amigo mío.

Probablemente el de menor estatura hubiera respondido, sin embargo, solo pudo gemir cuando Erik acarició su miembro con algo de rudeza.

-Me hiciste preocupar, allá en el bar, Charles.

El cuerpo de Lehnsherr estaba arriba del de Xavier, la mano del alemán seguía acariciando la virilidad de su amante recibiendo jadeos y leves gemidos en recompensa. 

El profesor pasaba sus manos por el torso contrario, culpó mentalmente al alcohol que consumió cuando se incorporó ligeramente en busca de más contacto. El choque de ambos cuerpos hizo suspirar a ambos hombres, Charles comenzó a besar su cuello, haciendo jadear a su amigo.

-Me preocupaste -repitió Erik entre suaves suspiros- pero me gustó que le respondieras a ese idiota.   
-Te pareció excitante, -sonríe divertido, volviendo a acariciar la cabellera castaña- ¿verdad, amigo mío?  
-Tengo que admitir que si. 

Rieron nuevamente mientras Charles le pasaba una imagen mental de donde tenía una botella de lubricante y una bolsa con un condón, Erik levantó sus cejas interrogando a su compañero.

-¿Estabas preparado para esto? -utiliza sus poderes para hacer que la pequeña caja en la que estaban los objetos volara hacia él- ¿En serio, Charles? ¿Incluso lo traes con una caja de metal? -sonríe burlón cuando el ojiceleste asiente con la cabeza- ¿Cuándo lo planeaste?  
-Que puedo decirte, eres mi gusto culposo, amigo mío. Aunque, -se muerde ligeramente los labios- pensé que necesitaría utilizar algo de persuasión contigo. 

La sorpresa se apoderó de Erik momentáneamente mientras abría la botella de lubricante.

-¿Persuasión? ¿Quién eres y qué le hiciste al siempre correcto Charles Xavier?  
-No me juzgues, Erik. Además, no lo hice. Sólo tuve que actuar de determinada manera.

Lehnsherr lo miró interrogantemente mientras humedecía 3 de sus dedos con aquel líquido.  
La mirada profunda de Charles se clavó en Erik mientras que una sonrisa traviesa se apoderaba de sus labios antes de dar su explicación;

-Actitud que técnicamente gritaba; Fóllame o alguien más lo hará, Erik Lehnsherr.

Probablemente esas palabras no deberían haber encendido tanto al alemán como lo hicieron.

Sus mejillas se colorearon de tonos carmesí mientras sus ojos reflejaban deseo, Charles abrió sus piernas mientras se inclinaba y le robaba un beso a su compañero, quien respondió mordiendo el labio inferior del telépata para que abriera su boca.

Sus lenguas se encontraban luchando con fiereza, de un momento a otro Xavier iba ganando, aquello no le gustó a Erik, por lo que rompió el contacto y se alejó a pesar de las quejas del ojiceleste. Acto seguido, sujetó con firmeza las piernas de su amigo, su mano descendió hasta la entrada del contrario y metió uno de sus dedos en ésta. 

El rostro de Charles se contrajo con algo de dolor, abrió su boca como si fuera a gritar, pero nada salió de entre sus labios, algunas lágrimas amenazaron con descender por sus pómulos, por lo que Erik -algo arrepentido- besó sus mejillas y le susurró palabras dulces como si fueran una pareja de enamorados entregándose por primera vez.

Cuando la primera ola de dolor pasó, Charles soltó varios suspiros por la intromisión sintiendo con claridad como aquel dedo empezaba a hacerse espacio dentro de él.

-Tu actitud funcionó bastante bien, -dijo Erik con esperanza de distraer a su amigo del dolor que podría sentir- derribó incluso mi código moral.  
-Mi sensualidad le ganó al autocontrol de un sobreviviente del Holocausto. –se muerde el labio provocativamente- Soy verdaderamente increíble.  
-Aunque te falta modestia, mi amigo.

La sonrisa que Charles le regaló se quedó grabada en su mente. Fue una mezcla de dulzura con lujuria, Erik no sabía que eso existía. 

Erik acercó su rostro al del contrario para poder unir sus labios con pasión, la intensidad de sus acciones subía con cada toque.

Él introdujo los siguientes dos dedos expandiendo aún más la entrada de Charles que en esos momentos se había convertido en un manojo de nervios y gemidos. Se agarraba como podía de los hombros de Lehnsherr, quería articular alguna palabra, pero todas eran calladas por los besos que se daban.

De un momento a otro su entrada fue dejada vacía, haciendo que Charles diera un suspiro de inconformidad, no podía seguir con esa tortura, quería algo más grande, algo que sólo Erik podía darle. 

Mientras tanto el contrario sólo podía observar al profesor todo sonrojado y tratando de regular su respiración, mentalmente se preguntó dónde había quedado su compañero con una personalidad fuerte y coqueta a la vez.

-Hazlo ya, Erik... No creo poder resistir mucho más. 

El nombrado sonrío al escuchar sus palabras, le encantaba ver como su amigo estaba desesperado.

Tomó el pequeño paquete plateado, rasgándolo y sacando su contenido, puso el preservativo en su miembro ya erecto. 

La sola imagen del miembro de Erik hacia que la excitación de Charles fuera mucho más grande de lo que ya era por lo que empezó a masturbarse mientras lo observaba.

-¿En serio estás tan impaciente por tenerme dentro?  
-Idiota.

Con ese insulto fue que Charles empujó a Erik de tal modo que el judío que cayera a la cama, se puso encima de él y comenzó a frotar su entrada con el miembro del más alto. Sus manos estaban sobre el pecho de Lehnsherr, pero apenas podía mantener el equilibrio.

-Levántate. 

Xavier sintió un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo, la voz del contrario había sonado tan ronca y sexy, sus ojos tenían un brillo de deseo, sabía que lo había provocado y vaya que le gustaba así. Se preguntó si algo así sería lo que los demás sentían cuando él usaba su telepatía para ordenarles algo.

Se levantó lo justo para sentir la punta del miembro de su compañero rozar directamente con su entrada, el profesor pensó que el alemán le iba a permitir bajar despacio, contrario a eso, Erik tomó sus caderas bajándolo de un solo movimiento. 

Charles sintió que unas lágrimas se le escapaban antes de apretar fuertemente sus manos, probablemente arañando la espalda del otro mutante. Su entrada ardía por la repentina intromisión y podía sentir sus ojos picar por las lágrimas que estaban asomándose. 

-Eres... Un-  
-¿Animal?

Si la mirada podría matar, Erik Lehnsherr ya estaría siendo asesinado de las peores maneras que existían en este mundo.

-Ni se te ocurra mover- ¡Ah!

Una embestida fue lo que lo obligó a callar.

-Es mejor que solo te dediques a gemir para mí, Charles.  
-Que... Que te jodan. 

Oh, claro que Erik no iba a dejar que le hablase así cuando él tenía el control. Empezó a embestir su entrada más lento y fuerte, torturándolo.

Lo que no se esperaba era que Xavier se recuperará tan pronto y empezará a penetrarse sólo con mayor rapidez, haciendo mayor el placer que ambos sentían. 

Erik podía sentir como las paredes de su compañero comenzaban a apretar su miembro.

Se incorporó un poco para poder alcanzar los labios de Charles, besándolo tan bruscamente que seguro al día siguiente tendrían heridas, y luego le susurró una palabra polaca;

-Piekny.

Observó que Charles trataba de hablar, tal vez quería soltar alguna maldición, pero no podía, estaba seguro que con cada embestida más se iba acercando a ese punto especial que los enloquecería de placer.

Erik se encontraba totalmente perdido en su excitación por el simple hecho de tener a Charles así de ido.   
Empezó a embestir con más fuerza, aunque se aseguraba de evitar hacerle daño.

De repente recordó la fantasía sexual que había mencionado su amigo hace unos momentos y una sonrisa burlona apareció en su cara. Dio algunas embestidas más y salió del interior de su compañero.

\- ¿Qué. . .qué haces?

Los hermosos ojos del telépata estaban vidriosos y trató de hacer que el miembro de Erik volviera a estar dentro.

-Alto ahí, Charles, tengo una idea.

Erik tomó las manos del contrario jalándolas a la cabecera de la cama, donde las amarró como pudo con la corbata que había encontrado en el desorden de la cama.

-Mierda.  
-Bueno, no son metálicas ni son esposas, -Erik se encogió de hombros- pero algo es algo.

Charles sabía lo que venía e iba a volverse loco al no poder sujetar nada, podía ver la sonrisa de Lehnsherr y eso solo hizo que se retorciera en la cama excitado, se sentía tan vulnerable y quería gritarle miles de cosas para que borrará esa estúpida sonrisa.

A penas se dio cuenta cuando tenía el miembro de Erik en su entrada y grito fuertemente cuando este se adentró de una, volviendo a embestir rápido contra su entrada.

Estaba en el bendito paraíso y las caricias bruscas que Erik le proporcionaba a sus muslos y su cintura lo estaban matando.

La habitación del hotel fue envuelta en gemidos cada vez más altos, Erik había tocado su punto dulce y cada vez que entraba se aseguraba que este fuera golpeado. 

Sus pieles chocaban con cada embestida y Charles apenas podía agarrarse de la tela para poder descargar un poco del montón de placer que sentía en esos momentos. Había perdido completamente el control de su cuerpo, dejando que el deseo lo dominará, su cuerpo era embestido cada vez más fuerte y sentía como se acercaba al orgasmo al igual que su compañero. 

Charles sabía que podía meterse en la mente de Erik y vengarse por ser inmovilizado de esa forma, pero tenía que admitir que toda la situación le agradaba en demasía, aun así, no quería verse tan sumiso, por lo que, utilizando su poder, obligó al judío a agacharse de tal modo que ambos rostros estuvieran a la misma altura y Charles pudiera colar su lengua a la boca del mayor.

Unas cuantas embestidas más fueron necesarias para que Xavier se corriera entre los dos abdómenes, Erik continuó embistiendo con más fuerza haciendo que el profesor siguiera gimiendo hasta que finalmente, por el apretón de las paredes anales de Charles, se vino dentro del preservativo. 

Se separaron entre suspiros y jadeos, tratando de recuperar el aire, Erik salió de adentro de Charles y desató sus manos, permitiéndole echarse cómodamente y, acto seguido, acostándose a su lado.

-¿Cómo... –Charles tomó aire para proseguir- Cómo no hicimos esto antes? 

La risa de Erik resonó en la habitación.

-Entonces tuve razón, ¿verdad? –cruza sus brazos sobre su cabeza- La pasaste mejor conmigo que con un humano.  
-No voy a negarlo, Erik. –acomoda su cabeza en la almohada- Eres increíblemente bueno en esto.

Ambos suspiraron, extrañamente sincronizados, mirando a puntos diferentes del techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-Y . . . ahora, -susurró Erik- ¿qué vamos a hacer?  
-No lo sé.

Se quedaron en silencio nuevamente, hasta que el alemán sintió la familiar presencia de Charles zumbando muy cerca de su mente, tratando de no ser invasivo, pero no logrando evitar escuchar sus confundidas emociones y pensamientos.

-Erik, -susurró Charles, levantándose ligeramente para mirarlo- tu cabeza es un desastre, ¿qué te sucede?

La mirada del judío se posó en el rostro de su contrario, cautivado por aquellos bellos iris celestes, decidió confiar ciegamente.

-Charles, ¿Qué va a pasar después de esto? ¿Acaso vamos a fingir que no pasó nada? –levanta su mano para acariciar el rostro del telépata con suavidad- Porque yo. . .yo no quiero eso.

El profesor apoyó ligeramente su rostro contra la mano del mayor.

-Yo tampoco quiero fingir nada, Erik. –susurró con suavidad- No tenemos que fingir cuando realmente siento algo por ti. Y sé que tu sientes lo mismo por mí.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, y en aquellos instantes de calma y quietud, ambos supieron que algo estaba cambiando entre ellos, algo importante. La luz de la Luna que se filtraba al cuarto hacia que ambos cuerpos se iluminaran.

Erik se concentró en observar los ojos de Charles, pudo percibir que brillaban de una manera realmente excepcional, que una delicada y elegante sonrisa nacía en sus labios y que era cautivante, acarició su cabello desordenado y observó su frente que estaba perlada por algo de sudor por la actividad que acababan de terminar.

-Entonces, Erik, ¿qué dices si hablamos de nosotros mañana, luego de ducharnos y desayunar algo?

El judío asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose algo cansado, pero más relajado que en muchísimos años. Charles se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en los labios, que Erik correspondió alegremente, antes de volverse a acostar y entrelazar sus manos.

Ambos estaban somnolientos cuando Charles susurró.

-A propósito, tú también eres muy piekny*.

Erik no pudo evitar reír, por supuesto que Charles había entendido lo que dijo.

*Piekny en polaco significa Hermoso jsjsjsjs.


End file.
